At present, with the increasingly growth of information data processing demands and increasingly enrichment of business types in different fields, the information file (e.g. chronological file in the telecommunication and financial systems, which is one of the effective means of transaction details matching and blending by related parties generating system and method becomes more and more important.
Since there is no need of highly real-time performance and the amount of data is less, the existing information file generating system and method usually employs the export functions of the database system itself or employs dedicated data export program developed for different applications so as to generate said information file.
However, with the increasingly growth of information data processing demands and increasingly enrichment of business types in different fields, the requirements for the real-time performance of generating information file become more and more strict, and with the rapid expansion of the amount of data as well as the further requirements from related parties on the custom contents (i.e., the specific contents associated with different applications), the existing information file generating system and method more and more cannot satisfy the requirements for the real-time performance.
Therefore, there exists the following demands: providing an information file generating system and method based on parallel processing, which is easy to be operated, and can ensure the real-time performance and accuracy, as well as can improve the work efficiency and performance of the system.